Beso de Venganza
by Miicaa
Summary: Pero, ¿Que se supone que tiene que hacer, cuando la vida le saca todo lo que siempre quiso?¿Cuando lo único que hace es tirarla, cuando apenas lograba levantarse?¿que se hace cuando la única persona a la que amo, no está?


Hola! aquí les traigo un one, Harry/Ginny, Claro. Un poco triste, pero algo romántico. Luego de unas cuantas Releías me ha gustado y dije ¿porque no? Así que aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, hechizos y lugares son de J.K.R. lo único de mi invención es la trama

* * *

- Beso de Venganza -

Tenía un dolor por dentro, un sufrimiento que no se comparaba con ninguna otra cosa. Jamás se había sentido así, jamás había perdido a alguien tan importante. No sabía cómo iba a ser su vida a partir de ahora. No sabía cómo actuar, que hacer, ni que decir. Lo único que era capaz de hacer, era llorar en silencio.

El había sido la única persona capaz de entenderla, la única capaz de valorarla y quererla tal cual era. Su corazón estaba destrozado, no soportaría un sufrimiento mayor.

Pero, ¿Que se supone que tiene que hacer, cuando la vida le saca todo lo que siempre quiso?¿Cuando lo único que hace es tirarla, cuando apenas lograba levantarse?¿que se hace cuando la única persona a la que amo, no está? ¿Seguir adelante como si nada hubiese sucedido? ¿Dejarlo correr? No, esa no era ella, ella lucharía por lo que le quitaron, acabaría con ese maldito.

Miro por última vez aquel cuerpo que yacía frio e inmóvil en las mazmorras, ya todo estaba perdido, no había nada más que hacer. Se arrodillo junto a él y tras la caída de una lágrima sobre sus labios carnosos, lo beso. Fue un beso frio, con dolor y sin respuesta; un Beso de despedida, tras el cual venia una venganza asegurada.

Subió las escaleras con la varita de Harry en mano, nunca había esperado luchar contra el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, nunca había pensado que su felicidad fuese a durar tan poco tiempo, nunca pensó que las cosas acabarían así, de ese modo. Realmente nunca se había detenido a pensar en nada, Harry le daba seguridad, protección. Ella no necesitaba nada más que eso, solo a él.

Con cada peldaño que subía, su corazón se aceleraba. El miedo la invadía y en los últimos escalones la inseguridad se apodero de su pequeño cuerpo.

Arriba, se estaba librando la batalla final, la que definiría sus destinos, la que acabaría con su mundo o comenzaría con uno nuevo. Ahora nada se podría librar al azar, no podía haber vacilaciones, ahora era su momento de ganar y de vengarse, aunque la vida se le fuera en el intento.

Ella no estaba preparada para un hechizo tan potente, nunca había practicado siquiera, pero el odio que sentía hacia el que no debe ser nombrado, era tal que para ella alcanzaría. Había oído hablar de esa maldición y de los recursos para emplearla. Ginny, sentía que los tenía.

El último peldaño, la ultima huella, la última decisión. Tenía todo por ganar y nada para perder; la vida le había arrebatado todo.

Miro a su alrededor y la maldad la asechaba, Rayos verdes, avada kedabra, por doquier. Para donde mirase había un rayo de luz, si no era verde, era rojo; si no era rojo, era azul. Pero de todos modos, al final, todos se tornaban verdes y más y más gente moría.

Comenzó a caminar, ningún rayo de luz paso por su lado. Se sentía segura, como si un escudo protector estuviese a su alrededor. Paso por cuerpos conocidos, otros no tanto, pero con cada pisada su odio aumentaba, y las ganas de matar que sentía se iban apoderando de sus pensamientos.

Dos palabras, solo dos; eso bastaría para matarlo.

Lo encontró cerca, estaba ocupado luchando contra un auror. Ginny no lo conocía, pero no quería que terminara como todos los demás. Que ingenua se sentía, pensar que ella sola podría acabar con Voldemort, que su fuerza y decisión bastarían, pensar que ella era superior a cualquier otro auror, pensar que no estaba sola y que Harry la apoyaría.

Sonreía por el vuelco que habían dado sus pensamientos, de la inseguridad que sentía y los nervios que la invadían. Ciertamente ella no estaba preparada.

-¡Avada kedabra! – se escucho, y tras él un nuevo cuerpo en el piso, lleno de sangre y sin vida.

- Tu, muchachita. Si tú, la pelirroja- dijo él. Ginny volteó. – fuiste testigo de la muerte de tu amorcito ¿verdad?, que lastima que no quede nadie para presenciar la tuya, ahora estamos solos. Tú y yo, nadie más. No hay nadie contigo, nadie que te pueda ayudar ni proteger, ya no está Harry, ni tus hermanos, ni la sangre sucia, no tienes a nadie Ginerbra. ¿Cómo vas a hacer? ¡¿Que vas a hacer?!

- Matarte me llenaría de placer, solo que no sé cómo. No eres humano, no sé si las maldiciones imperdonables te hacen algo. No sé que hacer, ni cómo actuar, solo tengo confianza en que esta varita me va a ayudar. Es la varita de Harry y nuestra unión es mucho más fuerte de lo que puedas imaginar, es tan fuerte que sobrepasa los límites entre la vida y la muerte. Lo único que se, es que ella me va a guiar y proteger, aplicando fuerzas y conocimientos que no poseo.

- Que sermón tan bello, pequeña. Me gustaría verlo, me encantaría, ¡ya lo creo que sí!

- Entonces veamos – dijo ella, y en un arrebato de locura comenzó el duelo, la batalla. Ahora luego de haber escuchado sus propias palabras, se sentía capaz de todo.

- Avada kedraba! – Grito él, al tiempo que ella gritaba – Expeliarmus!.

Una vez más, la historia ser repetía. La gran conexión de varitas que antiguamente había salvado una parte de la vida de Harry, se estaba produciendo. Esa conexión, ahora, iba a salvar la vida de Ginny, su otra parte.

Ella no sabía que pasaba, fue como si la varita se hubiese apoderado de ella y los hechizos fluyeran en su mente por arte de magia. La conexión seguía presente, pero el Verde superaba al rojo. Ginny estaba en peligro, pues esta vez no salió nada ni nadie de esa conexión, seguían solos y no había nadie para ayudarla.

_Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer, tú lo sabes Ginny. – se dijo a sí misma._

Si, lo sé – dijo ahora, pero en voz alta.

Lleno su mente de recuerdos, recuerdos de Harry, de sus amigos, hermanos y aurores, todos sus seres queridos y los mejores momentos junto a ellos. Podría haber efectuado un excelente patronus de haberlo querido, pero ella tenía otro propósito. Su mente que antes había albergado buenos recuerdos, ahora mantenía presente la imagen de los cuerpos inertes en el suelo.

¡AVADA KEDABRA! – Grito, por primera vez en su vida.

El rayo verde que salió de la varita de Ginny se mezclo con el de Voldemort, formando juntos una fuente de poder mortal.

Ella debía vencerlo, lo sabía. Su mente nunca se detuvo, simplemente recordaba a Harry y luego su muerte, a sus hermanos y su muerte; a todos y su respectiva muerte. Su odio se acrecentaba y con él la fuerza de su hechizo.

Voldemort ya estaba debilitado a causa de sus anteriores batallas, por lo que no puedo mantener su hechizo con la misma fuerza que lo hacia la pelirroja.

_Un minuto mas Ginny, solo uno y el caerá. Lo sabes – se dijo una y otra vez. _

Allí, en ese momento, el la miro a los ojos. Sus ojos reflejaban furia, parecían dos meteoritos a punto de Colapsar. Su rostro, blanco e inexpresivo, ahora reflejaba terror y malicia, miedo y cansancio.

Bajo su mirada, solo un segundo, pues al siguiente ya la tenía sobre Ginny, otra vez. No se iba a rendir, lucharía hasta el final.

Ginny miro su brazo, por que el corrían pequeñas gotas de sangre. Miro hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo. Comprobó que la sangre salía de su nariz a causa del esfuerzo. Al instante comprendió que no duraría mucho más y que si no acababa con él, sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano.

Miro a Voldemort y se le ocurrió una idea, esta le costaría la vida, pero se llevaría la de él. O eso suponía.

Su mente regreso a los malos recuerdos. Rápidamente saco su varita del bolsillo, soltó la de Harry y por segunda vez en esa noche, pronuncio la maldición mortal, el avada kedabra que acabaría con sus vidas.

Lo que no había planeado era que el rayo verde, la fuente mortal que habían producido los dos hechizos juntos, la tocara. Pero lo hizo.

-

En el Gran salón reinaba un ambiente fúnebre, los rayos de luz ya no traspasaban los ventanales, y los cuerpos dispersos en el, ya casi no tenían vida. Quedaban pocos sobrevivientes y gran cantidad de muertos. Entre ellos Tom Marvollo Riddle.

Abajo, en las mazmorras, en los labios de un moreno, con una peculiar cicatriz en la frente, se dibujo una sonrisa, sabiendo que su Ginny había ganado.

La pelirroja que se encontraba tirada en el suelo volteo. Estaba con vida, pero no muy saludable. Tenía graves heridas, internas y externas. Le quedaba poco y lo sabía. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿a dónde debía ir?

Nadie lo sabía, solo ella. Por eso regreso a las mazmorras junto al cuerpo, sin vida, de Harry. Se echo a llorar, pero el llanto tenía una mezcla de gozada felicidad con dura tristeza. Al estar cansada de todo, tener su corazón satisfecho de lo que había hecho, y negándose a dejar al amor de su vida, decidió irse con él. Simplemente perduro allí, sola. Muriendo en silencio, junto a su amor.


End file.
